Waffley Mornings
by Nilie and Kiki
Summary: Because C.C decided one morning there was more to life than Pizza. Or not.


**Summary:** Because C.C decided one morning there was more to life than Pizza. Or not.

**A/N:** : Dude, if N&K did own Code Geass, no way you would all have to wait a week in order to see the C.C/Lelouch interaction post episode 15 of R2.

**N&K:** OMG! XD OMG! XD -cue mad fangirlism while holding hands-

**Kiki:** As promised here is some fluff as requested by the fantastic Mikage24! (Sorry for the long wait.)

* * *

**Waffley Mornings**

* * *

Mornings were always quiet affairs for Lelouch. On weekdays, mornings meant school but on weekends, it was either waking up early for Black Knights business or sleeping in till noon.

Either way, it was always quiet because the silly grey witch never woke up before the sun was high and well after twelve. All Lelouch had to do was leave his credit card and house phone near her so she could order breakfast pizza and so he could have another blissful hour or two of silence from the witch.

Thus he found it highly unusual when he was tackled by a pillow in his sleep at seven in the morning with demands for breakfast.

"I want waffles for breakfast." She had said in her usual monotone manner as she rolled off the bed and onto his futon on the floor.

Lelouch groaned and pulled his bed covers over his head. "C.C., the phone and card are on the desk."

The witch rolled again and Lelouch tried to ignore her as she crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. "I don't feel like breakfast pizza today."

"C.C…" he warned though it came out a mumble since his head was still under the covers.

She lied down, legs still straddling and upper body rested on his chest with her hands tucked cutely under her chin. "Lelouch, make me waffles."

He grunted and continued to sleep.

Her fingers pulled on the covers and suddenly she was running a finger lightly down his jaw and up again. It was a ticklish sensation and highly seductive… had she not spoiled it by saying, "I want waffles."

"C.C., it's Saturday, I'm tired and it's too early. Go back to bed." He tried.

"You can take a nap afterwards."

He groaned and drifted to dreamland again.

"Fine, I'll ask Nunnally to help me make them, then." C.C. finally said and crawled off him.

"Mm," came Lelouch's sleepy mumble of reply as the witch left the room. Yes, Nunnally could help her. Nunnally could make… NUNNALLY!

"C.C.!!" He cried as he bolted upright and shot out of his room so fast he could have left skid marks on his carpet if his life was a cartoon.

"Nunnally!" he gasped as he pounced into his sister's room to find the witch curled up in bed with Nunnally.

"Onii-sama?" Nunnally responded from the bed as if C.C. being in the house so early in the morning was a perfectly normal practice/occurrence. "C.C.-san is here."

"Good morning, Lelouch." C.C. said and snuggled closer to Nunnally under the covers like a child might snuggle up to a mother.

"C.C.-san said you wouldn't make her waffles for breakfast." Nunnally said with a disapproving frown on her cute face, "Onii-sama, that is no way for you to treat your girlfriend."

Lelouch glared at the witch, "She's not my girlfriend."

"She's not?" His sister tilted her head cutely to one side and Lelouch hurriedly pulled C.C. from the bed.

"No, she's not." He confirmed.

C.C. stared up at him. "I want waffles, Lelouch."

"No." was his immediate reply.

"Onii-sama," Nunnally started with another disapproving frown.

He glared from one to the other before sighing in defeat. He could never win against his sister's wishes and quite often lost to C.C.'s demands too. So what were the odds of him winning when the two teamed up?

So he started to push the witch out of the room. "Since you're up, I'll make some breakfast, Nunnally. Sleep for another few minutes and I'll bring it up to you in a bit."

"So, are we having waffles?" C.C. asked as the door to Nunnally's room swished close and they started down the corridor.

Lelouch sighed, "if I make you waffles then would you stop letting Nunnally mistake you as my girlfriend?"

C.C. shrugged and threw her green hair over her shoulder. "Maybe… Can I have pizza toppings on the waffles?"

Fifteen minutes later, Lelouch was dressed and readying the pan whilst C.C. hugged the bowl of batter to her chest like it was some precious toy of hers.

"C.C.! Stop trying to eat the mix!" Lelouch scolded as he caught the witch's fingers in mid-air before it could dip into the bowl.

"Hmm. But you need to taste if it's good first." She explained.

Rolling his violet eyes, Lelouch groaned and brought out a wooden spoon. C.C. watched as he dipped the spoon in the batter mix and placed it in her hand like a lolly. "Lick this and leave the rest of the batter alone. Honestly, you eat the strangest things!"

Satisfied, C.C. accepted the spoon and spent the rest of the waffle-making procedure licking the wooden utensil clean (and looking damn sexy doing it too – not that Lelouch would have noticed because he was too focused on making the waffles).

It was only after Lelouch brought the plates of waffles to the table that he noticed C.C. was gone and the wooden spoon was abandoned on the kitchen counter.

"Onii-sama!" Nunnally's voice chirped and Lelouch turned around to see his sister on C.C.'s back looking not the least bit awkward or discontent. In fact, Nunnally's expression and body language seemed to say the opposite and made it look like she had known the witch since birth and was carried around on her back on a daily basis.

"I thought it would be nicer if Nunnally joined us at the table for breakfast." C.C. explained as Lelouch helped her place his sister into a chair. The witch eyed the condiments Lelouch had set out before turning to the boy with questioning eyes. "Where's the cheese and tomato?"

Lelouch placed his hands on the witch's shoulders and pressed her down on a seat. "We don't have any. Just use syrup."

C.C. huffed inwardly and wondered if she really should have called Pizza Hut for breakfast after all but then she drowned her waffles in syrup and found something more fun to do.

"Lelouch?"

"What now, C.C.?" Lelouch asked as he turned around from helping Nunnally with her waffles. Suddenly, C.C.'s fork was in his mouth and waffles were stuffed down his throat.

"It's the girlfriend's duty to feed the boyfriend in a lovey dovey fashion, right?" She said with a small grin plastered all over her face as she delicately ate her breakfast.

"C.C. you are not my girl-" Another mouthful was shoved in before he could finish and Nunnally tilted her head as she nibbled on her own fork.

"Onii-sama, I thought you said C.C.-san wasn't your girlfriend."

"She's no-" More waffles. "C.C.! Stop feeding me your waffles and eat them yourself!"

The witch ignored him and fed him some more whilst taking a few bites herself in between force-feeding him.

"Lelouch, you're too skinny. We need to fatten you up." C.C. Calmly stated as the boy glared at her a mouthful of waffles struggling to chew politely – he was far too well-mannered to spit out the food or do something as unsightly as talking with his mouth full.

Meanwhile, Nunnally sat quietly and finished her breakfast with a slight smile. "Onii-sama, you don't have to hide your relationship with C.C.-san from me. I won't get angry or jealous because I'm very happy you found somebody you like. C.C.-san is very nice, you have chosen well. If it bothers you so much then, I'll hereby give you permission to date her if you like."

Lelouch stared at his sister aghast. Should it not be the other way round? Was it not supposed to be the older brother giving the younger sister permission or blessings? Not that he would ever give his Nanally permission to date for he would most certainly take great pleasure in personally gutting any boy who so much as dared to _look _at his dear sister the wrong way.

C.C. took the opportunity of his gaping mouth to shovel more waffles into it and he promptly silently decided that he would never make waffles ever again.

"Thank you for the waffles, Onii-sama. They were delicious." Nunnally said as she pushed her empty plate away.

"Anything for you, Nunnally," was Lelouch's immediate reply and he quickly started gathering the plates before the wretched witch could stuff another bit of syrup covered waffle into his mouth.

Ten minutes later, once the washing up was done and Lelouch found the witch and his sister in the back garden with his sister dressed and C.C. completely ignoring the fact that she was not wearing anything over her underwear apart from one of his school-shirts.

"What are you doing out here?" he demanded as he rushed out with a blanket to cover the witch's lack of decent clothing

"Sunbathing." C.C. answered.

"Onii-sama, it's very nice here in the sun." Nunnally chirped as C.C. gently helped her lie down on the picnic blanket she spread out.

Lelouch quickly pulled the green-haired pizza-lover to one side and hissed, "At least put on some normal clothes!"

C.C. raised a fine green eyebrow. "You wear a school shirt all the time if I recall correctly."

"At least I wear trousers with that!"

"What are you whispering about, Onii-sama?" Nunnally asked, half sleepy from being woken up early and from lying in the warm sunshine.

"Nothing, C.C.-san just needs to get something." Lelouch lied and shoved his contractor towards the house. "Get dressed." He hissed and she shrugged before obeying.

"Are you going to join me in the sun, Onii-sama?"

Lelouch stared at the picnic blanket and then up to the sky. It was awfully nice weather this morning and the blanket did look quite inviting enough to lie on…

When C.C. came back out into the garden, dressed in the first sundress she could grab, she felt a tug at the corner of her lips as she witness Lelouch lying on the blanket with Nunnally curled up asleep next to him, hugging one of his arms like a teddy. The boy himself couldn't fight off slumber either and when C.C. sat down beside him his eyelids drifted halfway closed.

"Tired?" she asked.

"You woke me up too early." He droned and widened his eyes when she lied down and pulled his other arm out of the way. "C.C. what are you…"

"It's too early in the morning to be awake." She said as she snuggled closer and gently placed her head on his chest.

Deciding that he was too tired to fight the girl any longer, he wrapped his free arm about her shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Your waffles were very nice." He heard the witch whisper. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He whispered back before he was claimed by dreamland.

And that was how Sayako found him, an hour later, lying on a picnic blanket in the back garden, sun shining down on him, peacefully sleeping with the two most important girls in his life.

She chose to get an umbrella and leave them resting in the shade rather than to wake them up. Moments like that, Sayoko knew, were to treasure, in the midst of the chaos that was engulfing their world: for now, at least, they could rest.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Kiki:** Yes, dear reviewers, as you can see, this is pre-episode 15 of R2.

**Nilie:** Episode 15! OMG, OMG! Shock and love and love of shock!

**Kiki:** XD Haha, indeed, this should give us plenty of fic potential for crack and fluff. The new C.C is moe! We do hope to get the old C.C back though.

**Nilie:** Eventually. Surely. :D Thanks for reading, lovely people!

**Nilie&Kiki**


End file.
